The Adventures of Celestialdream the Mary-Sue
by Silver Tarot
Summary: [TROLLFIC] In this troll fic, we tackle on the life of Celestialdream, resident Mary sue of Moralclan. Read as she brainwashes the clan and does single thing that is not moral!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Adventures of Celestialdream the Mary Sue

Allegiances

Fastfoodanddrinksclan (Clan of fastfood/drinks powers)

Leader: Mcdonaldsstar – Red tom with the Mcdonalds logo on his back, white stripes near his paws and yellow paws and tail. Shoots French fries and Big Macs.

Deputy: Dairyqueenheart – White she-cat with the dairy queen logo on her chest fur and a red tail.

Medicine Cat: Arbysclaw – A brown tom with a red ten gallon hat. Has an Arby's sauce laser.

Warriors

Kentuckyfriedchickenclaw – Golden tom with black spots and puffy fur.

Dunkingdonutsisgood – White she-cat with pink and orange stripes and brown paws. Hates going to Dunking Donuts.

Apprentice: Happymealpaw

Timhortonscoffee – Dark brown tom with crimson red winding stripes on his tail. Shoots Timbit grenades.

Starbucksforever – Green she-cat with white star patterns and black stripes.

Domino'spizzaheart –Handsome blue tom with white spots and red paws.

Baskinrobinsicecream – _Ice cold_ she cat with white fur, blue and pink stripes and piercing ice blue eyes.

Subwaystail – Light brown tom with pale brown spots and a long tail with a green stripe running along the side of the tail. His tail is an edible footlong sub and can grow back quickly.

Apprentice: Mountaindewpaw.

Apprentices:

Happymealpaw – Always happy red she-cat with a smiley mouth on her back. Can make happy meals appear.

Mountaindewpaw – Bubbly she-cat with lime green fur and yellow eyes. Has the ability to make fountains of Mountain Dew appear.

Cocacolapaw – Energetic tom with brown fur, light brown stripes and paws. Can make bottles of Coca-Cola appear at will.

Queens:

Jollibeeschicken – Fluffy red she-cat with white ears, muzzle and yellow paws and stripes. Expecting Kentuckyfriedchickenclaws kits.

Orangejuliussmoothies – Pale orange she-cat with orange slice patterns and a green tipped tail. Mother to Timhortonscoffees kits (7upkit, Fantakit, and Tacobellkit).

Kits:

7upkit – Green she-cat with yellow and lighter green spots.

Fantakit – Orange tom with one leaf on his head.

– Smart black tom with red tabby stripes.

Tacobellkit – Royal blue tom with a magenta bell shaped spot on his back. Shoots taco lasers.

Elders:

Redlobsterclaw – Red tom with long bloody claws.

Pizzahutfur – White-ish yellowy she-cat with red spots and a goldeny brown chest.

Dietpepsiheart – Grumpy and bitter tom with silver fur and dark brown stripes.

Duskclan

Leader: Rowanstar – Insane (to the other clans) red tom with brown tabby stripes.

Deputy: Stormbreeze – Kind pale grey she-cat with silver and dark grey streaks and white paws.

Medicine Cat: Snowpetal – Quiet white and pale grey tortoiseshell she-cat.

Warriors:

Finchwing – Golden yellow tom with black ears and chest fur.

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Rushstep – Pale brown tom with golden brown paws and black ears.

Spottedcloud – Plain golden tortoiseshell she-cat.

Robinflight – Brave black she-cat with a brown underbelly and pale brown ears.

Apprentice: Brokenpaw

Cleareye – Hot headed tom with ash grey fur and white stripes. Blind in one eye.

Apprentice: Forestpaw

Addertooth – Loyal reddish brown tom with black ears and sharp claws.

Cinderfeather – Optimistic grey tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and tail tip.

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Wolfhowl – Daring dark grey tom with black and pale grey tabby stripes.

Apprentices:

Rainpaw – Curious white tabby she cat with black stripes.

Brokenpaw – Reserved black she cat with grey stripes and white paws.

Forestpaw – Quick dark brown tom with black paws and pale brown stripes.

Emberpaw – Sly dark ginger tom with golden yellow stripes.

Queens:

Morningflight – Pale grey she cat with dark ginger patches and black paws. Mother to Dawnkit and Silentkit.

Elders:

Poppypetal – Wise creamy coloured she cat with black stripes.

Blackfang – Bitter dark brown tom with black tabby stripes.

Moralclan

Leader: Gleamstar – Idiotic she cat with purple fur and orange/rainbow coloured eyes. Sometimes called Stargleam or Starkit. (Remind you of anyone?)

Deputy: Obsidianfeather – Flirtatious black she cat.

Medicine Cat: Lilypetal – Driven insane she cat with lavender paws and a black tipped tail.

Warriors:

Unknowngender – Odd plain, dark ginger cat. Can change genders.

Apprentice: Gothpaw

Autumnmoon – Boring brown she cat with orange flecks.

Corpseclaw – Insane decayed tom with a black pelt.

Oceanwave – Deep blue she cat with black eyes.

Vinetail –Boring green tom.

Tinglefairy – A weird green tom with a moustache. He's obsessed with fairies.

Pinkpantherclaw – Pink tom with yellow eyes and a red nose.

Apprentice: Swanpaw

Cyberhacker – Boring intelligent white she cat with red glasses.

Neonrave– Exciting black tom with neon pink, green and orange spots.

Apprentice: Flashpaw

Apprentices:

Gothpaw – Boring bitter black and grey tabby she cat.

Swanpaw – Snobby white she cat.

Flashpaw – Fast, pale yellow tom.

Queens:

Sparklefeather – Kind silver she cat with pale white stars on her pelt. Mother to Celestialkit and Darkkit.

Kits:

Celestialkit – Pastel coloured she cat. The obvious Mary sue that's supposed to be flawless.

Darkkit – Pure ebony black she cat with dark purple streaks. The anti-hero of the story.

Elders:

1940'sheart- Old, outdated tom.

Thunderstrike – Handsome tom with a brown pelt and yellow streaks. Has a crushed leg.

Totally unimportant cats outside of clans:

Crescent – Pale grey she cat with a pastel yellow crescent shaped marking on her forehead.

Ebony – Kind dark purple she cat with black eyes.

Flare – Black tom with creepy yellow eyes.

Prologue

Random starry cats gathered around a random starry pond, as an unnamed cat gasped.

"There is a prophecy that only the protagonist won't get!" The unnamed cat gasped. "It says 'The dreams and nightmares will struggle in an endless battle until death's right hand strikes down to end the eternal feud.'"

"It's probably about the Mary sue Celestialkit!" Another unnamed cat said.

"We have to tell this only to Lilypetal and not the other medicine cat immediately!"

"I'll do it." One of the unnamed cats said, walking away to tell only Lilypetal about the prophecy.

**A/N: So, how were the allegiances and the prologue? Hopefully it was trollish enough! My favourite clan in this is Fastfoodanddrinksclan, has a long name but the cats were so fun to create along with their powers!**

**The prophecy was supposed to be dumb but I decided to make it a little elaborate. The unnamed cat was also supposed to say 'There is a really obvious prophecy only the protagonist won't get until the villain returns from exile!' but I scrapped that since the prophecy isn't that obvious. **


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Celestialkit

Celestialkit woke up to the sight of what seemed to be sunlight streaming from inside the branches, as per usual.

As she studied the branch, curious as to how sunlight was in the branches, her mother Sparklefeather padded into the nursery.

"There you are Celestialkit, get groomed quickly, Stargleam wants to see you and Darkkit now."

"Oh my Starclan, Starkit wants to see me and Darkkit?!" Celestialkit mewed excitedly, her unnatural pastel pink, blue and green fur instantly becoming clean and shiny.

"Yes, and since your always perfect fur is always so perfectly clean you must go now and meet her and the rest of the clan. We wouldn't want to keep Starstar waiting, now would we?"

Line Break Thing

As Celestialkit padded outside, all eyes were immediately on her. Whispers of praise swept through the clearing like wildfire as Celestialkit padded up to where Darkkit and Gleamstar were.

"She's so beautiful!"

"Starclan has sent us an angel!"

"She's the most Mary Sue we've ever seen!"

Celestialkit practically gleamed with pride with all the praise she was receiving.

"If you would stop daydreaming, Stargleam would like to speak now." Darkkit said, giving a sharp glare to Celestialkit, snapping her out of her daydream.

"I will forgive you and your tone of voice, since you are my sister," Celestialkit politely shot back. "After all, not every cat can be as beautiful and perfect as me or Starpaw!"

"Jealous of you? Ha! Your fur is unnatural with more than one colour that stands out, and you expect me to be jealous?!" Darkkit gave a sharp glare and a smirk, taunting Celestialkit to get even angrier.

"How dare you call me ug-"

"That's enough you two, I would like to speak to you two, but I believe that can wait. You two are dismissed." Gleamstar stated an oddly high pitched but professional tone evident in her speech.

Line Break Again

"Great, you got us kicked out without even getting to hear what she was going to say!" Darkkit hissed as they both walked away from the leaders den.

"Well in my defense I was letting the clan bask in my perfection! Besides, why do you have to be so mean?!" Celestialkit arrogantly exclaimed, her massive Mary-sue trait of being perfect more noticeable to Darkkit, making her gag.

"Mean?! That's barely noticeable next to you and your massive ego and narcissism! Almost every cat in the clan thinks you're a gift from Starclan when really you're just an abnormal she cat with an ego the size of a forest and a pelt more colourful than a rainbow!" By then, their argument had attracted almost the whole clan, minus the cats on patrols. As the cats listened, Celestialkit's 'Mary-sue brainwashing powers' started to fade away as Darkkit ranted about Celestialkit.

"You know, the kit has a point now that I think about it…"

"For some reason, I now see Celestialkit completely differently from before…"

Murmurs now swept through the clan, the brainwashing spell that came with being a Mary-sue, gone. Celestialkit watched in horror as the cats that had once been her loyal supporters for only a few hours after just looking at her, now turned against her after her evil sister 'brainwashed' the clan into hating her.

'_Oh no, Darkkit has completely brainwashed everycat here into hating me instead of her! I have to do something about this!'_

Line break

Night fell quickly, and Celestialkit was sleeping soundly, dreaming peacefully.

There was a wide clearing, tall, soft, verdant grass stretched out on the horizon, all kinds of pretty flowers, and plenty of mice, birds, and butterflies all around.

As Celestialkit looked around in her perfect dream world, a ghostly silver cat appeared in front of her. She jumped back in surprise, almost toppling over and falling.

"Who are you?!" Celestialkit asked, taking a step back.

"I am Crystalshinestar, former leader of Moralclan." The silver she dipped her head at Celestialkit.

Celestialkit looked at her in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth wide enough for a squirrel to jump in. "You're the former leader of Moralclan?!"

"Yes, I am, but now is not the time for idle talk. Your sister Darkkit has brainwashed the clan into hating you. I am here to help you release them from her brainwashing spell."

Celestialkit watched as Crystalshinestar used voodoo techniques to make a mysterious potion. The potion was put in a glass bottle and given to Celestialkit.

"Go hunting and catch enough prey to feed the clan. After that, bring the prey to camp and replace the old pieces of prey with the one you caught. Splash this potion onto the whole pile and when everyone takes a piece, Darkkit's spell shall be undone."

Line Break

Celestialkit carried out her mission, catching prey, replacing the whole fresh-kill pile and poisoning it with a potion meant to brainwash the clan into liking her again.

Though what she didn't count on was her sister watching from the shadows in her dream and in reality, knowing everything.

'_She's crazy, brainwashing the clan to like her again! She's not as perfect as she says she is, if she needs to brainwash others into liking her…' _Darkkit thought, her yellow eyes narrowing as she blended into the shadows of the nursery.

Line break

**A/N: And Chapter 1 is finished! Celestialkit has to resort to voodoo magic to brainwash the clan into liking her now, which is pathetic really. Crystalshinestar seems evil to me, teaching Celestialkit voodoo magic just to please Celestialkit's massive need for praise and attention. Stay tuned for next chapter update!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Elders and a Date

It was morning now, and the clan was effectively brainwashed again by Celestialkit. Well, all but a few cats which Celestialkit was sure Darkkit had the most brainwashing power over.

'_1940sheart, Corpseclaw, Lilypetal and Gothpaw are the only cats that have still been under Darkkit's brainwashing control. Corpseclaw is weird, Gothpaw is too depressing for me to care, and Lilypetal is beyond saving. The only cat left to bring back is 1940sheart now… It seems that I have underestimated Darkkits evilness...' _Celestialkit had prepared for this, the remaining drops of the potion was placed on a single piece of fresh-kill, which she was going to deliver to 1940sheart.

O0o0o0o0

Celestialkit skipped happily to the elders den, enjoying all the praise and worshipping all the while.

However, when she got to the elders den, Darkkit was already inside, talking to 1940sheart! Even though she was shocked, she gracefully dropped the poisoned mouse on the ground and smiled.

"Good morning 1940sheart, would you like a mouse?"

1940sheart and Darkkit turned around, Darkkit narrowing her yellow eyes. 1940sheart took one look at the mouse and turned away.

"I ain't taking food from an abnormal cat like you! Back in my day, all cats were normal, no weird colours or nothin'! Nowadays warriors have unnatural pelts and worship kits like you and pay no respect to the elders, who have served this clan for many seasons without hesitation!" 1940sheart spat, clearly starting to get angry. Darkkit had a small smile on her face as she tried to hold in her laughter.

In the back of the elders den, Celestialkit noticed that another cat was stirring. The cat lifted his head and turned towards 1940sheart, Darkkit and Celestialkit.

"What's with all the noise? 1940sheart, are you ranting to the apprentices again?" Celestialkit had her mouth open in shock. She was mesmerized by how handsome this elder is. Darkkit took notice of this, and flicked her tail over Celestialkits mouth.

"What are you doing, trying to catch ticks with your mouth? I'll be going now." Celestialkit quickly snapped her mouth shut and followed after Darkkit who was padding out of the elders den.

O0o0o0o0

"Wasn't that elder handsome? I think I'm in love!" Celestialkit swooned at the memory of the handsome elder.

"You mean you're in love with an elder?! You only saw him for a few moments; we don't even know his name! Besides, you're a kit and he's an elder, there are seasons between you two!" Darkkit looked back at her in disgust, a mixed look of shock and horror painted on her face.

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight? If you won't approve of my love for him then maybe I'll just go eat with him instead of you!" Celestialkit took a mouse and walked away, heading towards the elders den.

O0o0o0o0

As Celestialkit entered the elders den, she noticed that 1940sheart was gone. With his back faced to her, the handsome elder was eating the mouse that was intended for 1940sheart.

'_1940sheart isn't here. Good, I'll get to talk with him alone without him and his dumb comments!' _She thought, making sure she looked even more pretty and perfect than usual.

The handsome cat turned his head towards her and blushed.

'_She's so kawaii and perfect!' _he thought, looking over her perfectly groomed pastel coloured pelt and her glittering silver eyes, a rainbow reflected in them from the sunlight. "My name is Thunderstrike, do you wanna go on a date by the river?" he so suddenly asked, as red as a holly berry.

"Ommygoshyes!" Celestialkit jumped up and down in excitement, still looking as perfect as ever.

"Great, let's go then!" standing up, he limped towards the entrance, Celestialkit following behind him. Tinglefairy and Vinetail merely wished them good luck when they left camp.

**A/N: And second chapter is finished! Wow, took me a long time to get this done, had writers block… Happy late Halloween, by the way! So Thunderstrike is a pedo, which is very creepy. He may be a young elder, but he still is an elder…**


	4. Chapter 3: The Date, Ceremony, and Party

They went by the border, the river being the separation between the 'Food Forest' belonging to Fastfoodanddrinksclan and the 'Sue Forest' which belonged to Moralclan. The chocolate milk river glistened a creamy, pale brown, as reeds of Pixie Sticks waved in the scented breeze of sue-ness.

In her natural territory, the rare Celestialkit shined with perfect, radiant beauty as she shone like the sun, attracting all creatures with her beauty. At this sight, Thunderstrike and all the other creatures within a 10 mile radius temporarily went into a painful agony, their eyes blinded by the light. But it was alright, Celestialkit was so perfect that the blindness didn't matter to Thunderstrike.

As the animals screamed in agony, the odd mind of Celestialkit thought of it as the animals crying in joy at the mere sight of her and her presence.

* * *

By the time Celestialkit and Thunderstrike got back, it was starting to turn to dusk.

Starstar leaped onto the Shiny Stone, calling out to address the clan.

"All cats old enough to accept the Mary-Sues come gather beneath the Shiny Stone for a clan meeting!" As the clan gathered to hear what Starpaw was going to say, they immediately were pushed back by Celestialkit, who proudly walked to the front of the crowd. Darkkit only watched in pure hate for her sister as she stayed in the shadows.

"The time has come for the completely out-of-nowhere apprentice ceremony! Celestialkit and Darkkit, even though you've barely gotten to know the clan, you have reached six moons of age and are now old enough to become apprentices." Celestialkit proudly stepped up towards Stargleam, receiving praise and even flowers, while Darkkit was only met with boos and crowfood thrown at her.

"Celestialkit, do you promise to follow the Warrior code, to learn and serve your clan well, while also worshipping the previous generations of Mary-Sues?"

"I do!"

"Then from this moment on, you shall now be known as Celestialpaw! Your mentor shall be Tinglefairy." Tinglefairy stepped forwards, surprised that he should mentor such a Mary-Sue. He bowed his head to the newly named Celestialpaw after touching noses.

"Darkkit, do you promise to follow the warrior code, to learn and serve your clan well, while also worshipping the previous generations of Mary-Sues?"

"I do." Darkkit was hesitant, her common sense urging her not to accept and forever be cursed to worship the Mary-Sues that she hated.

"Then from this moment on, you shall now be known as Evilpaw! Your mentor shall be-"

"No!" Starpaw was cut off as Darkkit,now Evilpaw, cried out in anger, clearly showing resentment of her new name.

"You can't just name me Evilpaw because I don't worship Celestialpaw like you all do! I'm not evil because I can see Celestialkit is an arrogant, selfish, piece of crowfood that hides behind an unnaturally hideous cat that you all call beautiful! It just means I have common sense!"_  
_

"Silence! Whatever name I give you shall be your name! Anymore and I will exile you for treason against the former generation of Mary-Sues!" Starkit's voice was threatening, trying to be scary but failing since it was so oddly high pitched. Evilpaw only scowled in anger as Star continued.

"Now, if you let me continue, your mentor shall be Corpseclaw. This meeting is over, you are all dismissed." Evilpaw stalked off the Shiny Rock to see her new decaying mentor Corpseclaw as Neonrave padded to the centre of camp.

"Dance party in honor of Celestialpaw!" Neonrave shouted, using his party powers to magically create a working disco ball and coloured lights as he played all sorts of songs like 'Party Rock Anthem' to 'Shake It Off' as everycat danced in the camp, Celestialpaw, as always, being the centre of attention as she danced. Only Evilpaw, Corpseclaw, Gothpaw, 1940'sheart and Lilypetal didn't join in the party, instead opting to try to get some sleep as the music was loud enough to be heard across the Food Forest and into Fastfoodanddrinksclan's camp.

* * *

Morning came around as cats were having to be taken to Lilypetal for thyme after the whole dance party. The party seemed to be so wild that there were remnants of some Fastfoodanddrinksclan cats that were there, as they catered food.

Celestialpaw rose up as sunlight shone in the middle of the apprentices den.

As she gracefully walked out of the den, looking as perfect as always, she found Tinglefairy, Corpseclaw, and Evilpaw waiting for her by the camp entrance.

All cats that were still left in camp stared at her, all having a lustful gaze of longing in their eyes, save for a few with a lust for her blood to be spilled and the generations of Mary-sues to be killed; *cough*Evilpaw*cough.*

"So, great and powerful Celestialpaw, what shall we do today?" asked Tinglefairy, "Shall we explore the territory? Should I teach you about hunting? Would you like to learn battle moves? May we go hunting for fairies so that I can join their rankings and become a fairy?"

Corpseclaw and Evilpaw simply said nothing, only exchanging a look of hatred for Celestialpaw and weirdness for Tinglefairy. It was obvious the two shared the same ideals, a world without mary-sues and a normal life. Unfortunately, the power of Celestialpaw's mary-sueness was not going to die anytime soon.

"We shall go and explore the territory, perhaps then we can find fairies trying to bask in my glory and mary-sueness!" Celestialpaw oh so arrogantly exclaimed, with her head held high, and nose up in the air, she padded out of camp, with Tinglefairy following close by.

'_Who is she to tell us what we're doing first...' _Evilpaw thought with a low growl, stalking close by with her decaying mentor.

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter! The reason why the pedo date with Thunderstrike was cut short was because I just wanted to get the apprenticeship ceremony over with coupled with the fact that I didn't really know what else to do with the story...**

**My favourite character has to be Corpseclaw, honestly. I thought it would be cool to have a tom that's practically a zombie cat, but still alive in more ways than a normal zombie would be. I created him after watching playthroughs of Corpse Party though, so that influenced his 'insanity,' (note that he is one of the sanest cats in Moralclan...)**

**Anyways, since no mary-sue story is complete without more than one lover, next chapter Celestialpaw's harem with expand, much to the disgust of the newly named Evilpaw and co. What better way to have an ever growing harem by the gathering! This time at the gathering, all sorts of cats from the other clans shall join in the clutches of Celestialpaw's mary-sueness!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Tour and Gathering

"…And here we have the chocolate river. Beyond there is the Lolipop Forest, owned by Fastfoodanddrinksclan. I've always wondered if they have fairies made of food there!" Tinglefairy rambled on, giving un-important information about the territory and the clans that Celestialpaw already knew. Behind them, Evilpaw and Corpseclaw were having their own conversation. "And that concludes our tour! We better get back before the evil fairies come out!" Tinglefairy sprinted off back in the direction of camp, with Celestialpaw following.

"Translation: Let's get back to camp before dark." Corpseclaw pointed out to a very annoyed Evilpaw, before following behind Tinglefairy and Celestialpaw.

* * *

When they got back to camp, they noticed that the clan was gathered around Starstar.

"ok, so like, the perfect Celestialpaw, Tinglefairy, Evilpaw, Corpseclaw, Lilypetal, Neonrave, Pinkpantherclaw, and 1940'sheart shall be coming with me to the gathering-,!111" Gleamstar said exersidedly, adding multiple number ones, a hyphen, and a comma at the end of her sentence along with three exclamation marks for no apparent reason. "SO NAOw, follow me and we can finally get gong to the boring gathering21!"

Celestialpaw and Evilpaw both shared a confused glance, the whole day going by as quickly as it came. They hadn't been able to adjust to the new responsibilities that came with becoming an apprentice, and already they'd been thrust into meeting new, unfamiliar cats that were from rival clans.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Walking through the Candy Forest, moonlight shining only on Celestialpaw as she walked along side Starkit, they reached the gathering area, a pleasant clearing where the stars seemed to shine brighter above the birch trees.

Cats of many sizes and colours were scattered around the clearing. Moralclan, being awesomely (and fashionably) late, took its place in the middle of the clearing, as it should always become the centre of attention.

Immediately, cats from Fastfoodanddrinksclan started to crowd around Celestialpaw. The cats from Duskclan just kept their distance, mingling with the cats that hadn't flocked to Celestialpaw.

Once Celestialpaw had chosen the (unlucky) cats to hang out with her for the rest of the gathering, she led them into the best, most comfy place in the clearing where the most moonlight could shine on her.

"Hi, I'm Happymealpaw! That's Mountaindewpaw and Cocacolapaw! It's _such_ an honour to be in your perfect presence!" A red she cat exclaimed, 'accidentally' dropping a happy meal on Cocacolapaw.

"Ow, watch it!" The brown tom exclaimed, getting ready to smash a bottle of Coke on her head.

"Guys, we shouldn't fight in front of the personification of perfection!" The lime green cat hit Cocacolapaw on the head, making him drop the bottle onto the ground. She then bowed her head at Celestialpaw. "Sorry, your greatness! Would you like some Mountain Dew, Coke, or a Happy Meal?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not hungry yet. But say, who's that handsome tom up there?" Celestialpaw looked at the red, white and yellow tom sitting up there with the other two leaders.

Happymealpaw butted into the conversation. "Him? That's my father, Mcdonaldsstar! He'd make a perfect mate for you Celestialpaw, if that's what you want."

"Wait, I thought you were in love with Thunderstrike, you know, the elder you first met earlier this morning?" Evilpaw also decided to join into the conversation, straying far from Celestialpaw.

Cocacolapaw cuffed Evilpaw's ear and growled at her as Celestialpaw and her brain-dead followers glared at her. "Leave her alone; Celestialpaw can have as many mates as she wants. After all, she deserves them, unlike you."

"Why would I want a brain-dead mate who'll always just follow me around? He wouldn't even be a mate, more of just a servant." Evilpaw countered back. Cocacolapaw was about to say something, but then was hushed by a random cat that will never be mentioned again.

"Shush, the gathering is about to begin." Quieting down, Celestialpaw, her drones, and Evilpaw turned their attention to where the leaders were.

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I never forgot about it though. The gathering will be continued in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Concluding the Gathering

Celestialdream the Mary-Sue Chapter 5

"I will go first." Gleamstar and Rowanstar nodded as Mcdonaldsstar spoke. "All is going well in the clan, Orangejuliussmoothies has given birth to 7upkit, Fantakit, and Tacobellkit, and is currently raising Drpepperkit, an abandoned kit we found. I also have a new deputy, Dairyqueenheart, as the previous deputy, Redlobsterclaw, has joined the elders. Tht is all.'

As Mcdonaldsstar finished, it was apparent that barely any cat had listened, as most of them were staring in awe at Celestialpaw, or, if you were in Duskclan, glaring at her.

Coughing, Starpaw turned most of the attention to her and started to talk. "So, since I am leik, so awesome an umble, hand l3t Mcdonaldronaldstar go first, i wil go necst," Her odd talk irritated the Duskclan cats, as they felt like their brain cells were deteriorating as they heard her. The speech didn't bother the Fastfoodanddrinksclan cats, but the way she said Mcdonaldsstar's name irked the leader. "so, in my clain, teh magesticallly perfeckt Celestialkit became an aprentice and is now Celestialpaw, and her eeeevil, not-as-perfect sister, Darkkit became an apperentice amd was changed to Evilpaw. Taht is all, yu mai go next, Rowinstar," she concluded, leaving Duskclan (and Evilpaw) cringing at the horrible spelling and grammar in her sentence, their IQ slowly draining away.

"Yes, alright. Things in my clan are going well, Forestkit and Emberkit have become apprentices, and are now Forestpaw and Emberpaw. Hunting is steady, and we have avoided sickness. However, we have noticed that rogue scents have started to appear in our territory," Rowanstar finished, trying his best not to speak like Star. "If that is all, then me and my clan shall take our leave now," Rowanstar signaled for his clan, leaping off of the branch where the leaders sat. The Duskclan cats that were conversing with cats from Moralclan and Fastfoodanddrinksclan gave a quick goodbye before joining cats from their clan, where they all left for their own, normal, clan.

"Ok, Happymealpaw, since you are Mcdonaldsstar's daughter, I want you to help me get close to him so that I can be his mate!" Celestialpaw demanded, already forgetting that she had a mate already, an elder for a mate, and that he was a leader from another clan.

"Of course, your greatness! How would you want to go about doing this?"

As Celestialpaw and Happymealpaw schemed, Evilpaw shuddered. Without the Duskclan cats, the only normal and sane clan around, she felt like her sanity deteriorated near Celestialpaw and Gleamstar. The crazy Fastfoodanddrinksclan cats, with their odd powers, didn't help save her sanity, either.

"Ok, Mroralclan, were gong back11!" Stargleam flicked her tail, signalling for her clan to follow.

"Fastfoodanddrinksclan, lets go back!" Mcdonaldsstar called, the rest of his clan following.

"So sorry, Celestialpaw. I guess we'll have to do this next gathering! Bye!"o Celestialpaw scoffed, following after Evilpaw. "Right. Of course Mcdonaldsstar would want to be my mate. Who wouldn't? After all, I know Starclan will approve of _anything _I do!"

Evilpaw looked at Celestialpaw like she became a dog, though, it wouldn't be that surprising, considering this is Celestialpaw after all. "You're crazier than I first thought! First you think you can have a leader from another clan as your mate, and now you think Starclan will approve of anything you do? In case you haven't noticed, you aren't a god sent from Starclan. If anything, you're a curse sent from the Dark Forest," she finished, walking off and disappearing into the rest of the Moralclan cats.

* * *

Back at Moralclan camp, Evilpaw and Celestialpaw were asleep, both dreaming of Starclan.

In Evilpaw's dream, she was in a clearing in a forest of oak and birch trees, hunting for the dream mice that were hiding around.

She was in the middle of stalking a mouse, before she heard something behind her. Turning around, Evilpaw was face to face with a dark brown tom with pale brown stripes.

"I see you've noticed me. It's nice to meet you, Evilpaw," the tom said, smiling in amusement at Evilpaw's confused look.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name, and what are you doing here?" Evilpaw asked, growing suspicious of the tom.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Fallenbranch, or, ever since I was exiled from Moralclan, Cruelheart. As for why I am here, I am here to tell you about your sister." Fallenbranch said, sitting down.

"Oh great, just like my 'perfect' sister to be involved in something with enough impact to needed to be told to me. She'll probably be the hero, like every mary sue before her." Evilpaw growled, sitting down, still intrigued as to what Fallenbranch had to say.

"Well, not quite. You and your sister are involved in a prophecy that can destroy all the clans, or at least your clan. Kinda cliche when you think about it, and seems to happen to lots of clans, but it happens. To put it simply, the prophecy states that you and your sister will be fighting for all of eternity until Death's helper ends it all. Who Death's helper kills is the winner of the battle, and will decide the fate of the clans. If your sister wins, she will lead the clans to their doom." He finished.

"This is so crazy, but compared to every cat in Fastfoodanddrinksclan, I think I can believe it. So, how would Death's helper choose who to kill anyways?" Evilpaw asked, a bit surprised that she actually cared about all this.

"Death's helper will decide based on who has the upper hand. I've met him before, he's pretty biased when it comes to better fighters. And like in most stories, I will be training you to defeat your sister."

"Alright, but if you know about the prophecy, then that must mean others know about the prophecy, too. Wouldn't at least one cat be warning Celestialpaw about the prophecy, and training her as well?" Evilpaw asked.

"Yes, as far as I know, someone was chosen to train Celestialpaw soon. I came as soon as I could to train you to give you a headstart." Fallenbreeze nodded, standing up. "So, shall we start now?"

Evilpaw nodded, standing up to begin her long training to defeat her sister.

* * *

In Celestialpaw's dream, she was in her perfect dream world again. She was speaking with Crystalshinestar again, who had come to tell Celestialpaw about the prophecy.

"Celestialpaw, there is something of importance I must tell you." Crystalshinestar said, drawing Celestialpaw's attention immediately. "You are in a great prophecy along with your sister, a prophecy that you must fulfill as the winner, or the fate of the clans shall be sealed."

Celestialpaw was shocked that she had an important destiny, but quickly composed herself and gave the answer that seemed most fitting. "Well, why wouldn't a perfect cat like me _not _be involved in a life changing destiny? It's to be expected. Then again, the only shocking thing is how my sister, Evilpaw, of all cats is involved with me." Celestialpaw arrogantly replied.

"The prophecy states that you and your sister will fight in a struggle eternally before Death's helper comes down to kill one of you. He will kill who he deems weaker from the two of you, and whoever lives is the winner of the battle, and will decide the fate of the clans. If Evilpaw wins, she will destroy the clans. I will be training you, so that you will be stronger than Evilpaw." Crystalshinestar finished.

"Well, there's no doubt I'm better than Evilpaw at everything already, but it wouldn't hurt to train more to secure my victory. But, what if she's being trained by someone else?" Celestialpaw asked, overly confident of her victory.

"Why would any cat want to train an evil cat like her? Besides, even if she was being trained, no amount of power she has would ever compare to yours." Crystalshinestar answered just as arrogantly and overly confident as Celestialpaw. "So then, we shall begin your training." Crystalshinestar stood up. Celestialpaw nodded, standing up and facing Crystalshinestar, marking the start of her quest to defeat Evilpaw.

* * *

Somewhere else, a lone grey and black cat sat alone, watching the events unfold through the pool of water reflecting everything in the world, smiling.

"The game has started, and may the strongest win." The cat said, disappearing into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**A/N: And it only took me a few months to complete this chapter! Hooray for getting my priorities straight. The gathering was so short, but I couldn't come up with anything else to write for it other than the leaders talking about their clan briefly before leaving.**

**Next chapter, we'll be seeing Celestialpaw and Evilpaw in the field, while also looking at her Mary Sue powers.**


	7. Chapter 6: Powers

Chapter 6

"Get up, if you're going to show you're stronger than Celestialpaw, you can't collapse as easily as this!" Fallenbranch commanded. Evilpaw was on the ground, the wind knocked out of her from Fallenbranch's attack. Gasping for air, she shakily stood up. "Good, you're up again. Now, we'll be practicing this move, so watch carefully."

Fallenbranch crouched down and angled himself at a curve, wrapping his tail around his hind leg. Then, he ran towards the cat, suddenly curving and striking from behind, forcing down both paws onto the cat's back, pushing it down.

"This move relies on speed the most, so it's more effective when used by fast and agile cats the most. It's more commonly used at the beginning of a battle to give you the upper hand." Taking his paws off the dream cat, Fallenbranch turned to face Evilpaw. "You should get going now, I believe it's time for you to be training in the outside world."

"Huh, oh, right. I'll see you tonight for training again, I guess." Evilpaw nodded, fading the dream world into nothing but black, waking up.

Blinking, Evilpaw slowly sat up, wincing slightly as a small sear of pain shot through her sore limbs. Looking around the den, she had noticed most of the apprentices were still sleeping. Swanpaw was already out of her nest, most likely on dawn patrol. Evilpaw would've stayed in the den until Corpseclaw came to get her, but she didn't want to stay near Celestialpaw, who was currently serving as a living disco ball in the den.

Walking out, she noticed that the sun was barely above the horizon. Most of the clan were still sleeping, and the dawn patrol had just started to move out. Evilpaw decided to take a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, being careful not to take one infected with the remains of Celestialpaw's potion.

Sitting down, she took a bite out of her mouse before noticing Gothpaw beside her, surprised.

"Uh, hi. When did you get here?" Evilpaw asked.

"I've been here the whole time." Gothpaw sighed. "You'd think being one of the few cats that hate Celestialpaw, it's bound to get you more attention."

"Sorry. I just assumed you were on dawn patrol with Swanpaw."

Gothpaw shrugged, pushing the remains of her fresh-kill away. "Well, I'm glad I'm not. I'd hate to be stuck with _her _at dawn patrol. She's almost as annoying as Celestialpaw then, and much more whiny, too." Her face grimaced as she thought of Swanpaw as she whined and complained all morning long.

"Well, once Celestialpaw wakes up I'll have to be with her all day. You got lucky." Evilpaw said, finishing the last of her mouse. As she said that, Celestialpaw emerged from the apprentices' den, all cheerful and the mary-sue level of perfect as usual.

"Well, speak of the curse from the Dark Forest." Evilpaw turned around, giving Celestialpaw her usual glare. It was shrugged off, and Celestialpaw danced towards the fresh kill pile and picked up a mouse. Yes, she danced there, it looked as dumb as it sounds.

Walking over to Evilpaw and Gothpaw, she positioned herself in just the right way where her fur caught the sunlight and made her shine like the sun. To the awake cats under Celestialpaw's spell, it looked beautiful. To Evilpaw and Gothpaw, it was blinding and painful to look at. They closed their eyes and looked away.

"I heard you two talking about me! What was it about anyways?" Celestialpaw asked.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about how you are _too _perfect for us to even look at you without being overwhelmed." Gothpaw answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Unfortunately, as Celestialpaw was dumber than a rock, she actually thought it was a compliment.

"So I see my beauty and perfection is too much for your mere imperfect eyes to handle, my evil sister, and fellow gothic clanmate." This time, Celestialpaw pranced away, leaving Gothpaw and Evilpaw temporarily blinded, and the former now in a much more fouler mood.

"Great, just because you were born with a darker fur colour than your siblings, you get called a goth. I don't even know what a goth is!" Gothpaw growled.

"You think that's bad, I've got it worse. Just because I don't like Celestialpaw I get called evil and shunned by most of the clan. Most of them don't want to look at me, let alone talk to me." To prove a point, Evilpaw looked at one of the few cats in the clearing, Vinetail, right in the eye. He looked away immediately. "See?"

Now that it was later in the morning, most of the clan was up. Looking around, Evilpaw noticed that Corpseclaw and Tinglefairy were waiting by the camp entrance. Uttering a quick goodbye to Gothpaw, she walked up to them.

"There you are, now we just need Celestialpaw, and we can get going." Corpseclaw said. As soon as he said that, Celestialpaw bounced over as she heard her name being uttered.

"I heard my name!" Celestialpaw said, practically squealing. "So, where are going?"

"We're going to the forest to teach you how to hunt. Let's go, we don't have all day." Corpseclaw motioned for them to leave, walking through the camp entrance with the rest in tow.

* * *

The trek to the forest was uneventful, to say the least. Celestialpaw was surprisingly, and more suspiciously, quiet, a welcome anomaly to Evilpaw and Corpseclaw. They ended up stopping at a clearing, which, was quite deep into the territory.

"Alright, this is a good hunting spot for new apprentices. Many apprentices first learn to hunt here, like a tradition of some sort. It's as perfect as you, Celestialpaw!" Tinglefairy exclaimed. Of course, Celestialpaw smiled in such a way that Evilpaw wanted to claw her face, while inwardly cringing.

'For the love of Starclan, she better not speak,' Evilpaw thought.

"It is as beautiful as it is perfect! This is the best place to hunt for a cat like me!" Celestialpaw exclaimed, leaving Evilpaw wanting to slam Celestialpaw's face into the ground. You couldn't really blame her for wanting to do so.

"Right... Let's begin. Start with a crouch." Corpseclaw instructed. Once Evilpaw and Celestialpaw had done so, he continued. "Good. Now, Celestialpaw, tuck in your hind legs, Evilpaw, keep your tail low."

Evilpaw and Celestialpaw followed Corpseclaw's instructions, and had managed to get a good hunting crouch.

"Alright, now that you've gotten the crouch down, let's see you hunt with it."

"Can you smell any prey, anything at all?" Tinglefairy asked as Celestialpaw and Evilpaw looked around.

"There!" Celestialpaw exclaimed, pointing to a bush which rustled around. A small tail popped out from the bushes, and tiny squeaks could be heard.

"A mouse, good spotting, o' great Celestialpaw!" Tinglefairy praised, as Celestialpaw got into her crouch and pounced on the mouse. Unfortunately, she missed, and the mouse scuttled away, much to the amusement of Evilpaw and Corpseclaw. Frustrated, she let out a yowl.

Suddenly, the mouse stopped in it's tracks, squeaking as if it were confused. Celestialpaw used this opportunity to pounce on it and give a quick bite to the neck before picking it up.

"Look, I caught it!" Celestalpaw proudly exclaimed. Since she had caught enough prey to feed the whole clan before in one of the previous chapters, this wasn't anything new. Since it was around other clanmates, she felt more excited than before.

"Yeah, we saw. You used your freaky curse to kill it instead of actual skill." Evilpaw remarked, a hint of a smirk forming on her face.

"I did use skill! I used my skill to use my beautiful voice to make the mouse stop in it's tracks!" Celestialpaw countered.

"I don't think yowling like thunder is what counts as a beautiful voice."

"Well," Celestialpaw paused, looking for a good counter. "I think you're just jealous of everything about me!"

Evilpaw snorted. "Yeah right! Why would I be jealous when I can catch a mouse without howling so loud I can make it freeze!"

"Oh really? Then how about let's see you do it!" Celestialpaw taunted.

"Fine then, I will!" Evilpaw stalked off, leaving the clearing to hunt in the forest.

Corpseclaw groaned before running to catch up with her. Celestialpaw looked proud as she watched the two wander off into the distance.

Evilpaw looked around, trying to sniff out a mouse, anything that could prove that she was better than Celestialpaw. As she stood there, Corpseclaw ran up to her.

"Don't just run off like that," he scolded. "I may have given you the tour around this place, but that doesn't mean you know everything yet. I know you want to best Celestialpaw, but running off alone when you don't even know how to fight is never a good idea."

"Sorry." Evilpaw sighed. "I just can't help myself from wanting to prove I'm better than Celestialpaw and her freaky powers."

"It's fine," Corpseclaw replied. "just don't do that again until you know your way around the territory." Evilpaw just nodded. "Alright then, you can start here since we're already here."

Evilpaw nodded, trying to sniff out any scents. The faint scent of mouse started to grow stronger as she heard tiny squeaks coming from a bush.

"Stay calm." Corpseclaw whispered, watching Evilpaw stalk towards the mouse, crouching in front of the bush, waiting for the mouse to come out. It's head popped out of the bushes, and Evilpaw darted out at it, pinning it down and killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

"I did it!" She said through a mouthful of fur.

Corpseclaw looked up, noticing the sun was starting to go down. "Let's go back to camp, Celestialpaw and Tinglefairy should be back by now." Corpseclaw said, heading in the direction of camp.

By the time they reached camp, there was a crowd near the fresh-kill pile. It seemed that everyone was gazing in awe over Celestialpaw's amazing skills at catching prey. She had caught enough for the whole clan to go to sleep full tonight, and enough for the next day, too. It was a wonder how she even managed to lug all of that prey between her and Tinglefairy. Compared to what Celestialpaw had done in a day, what Evilpaw had caught was pathetic.

Evilpaw just silently stalked to a secluded spot near the apprentice's den, setting the mouse down and watching as Celestialpaw's ego grew. Looking at her gloat before her prey, really did irritate her.

* * *

Celestialpaw woke up to her perfect dream world once again. Crystalshinestar stood in front of her.

"Welcome back, Celestialpaw. Shall we start with your training?"

"Of course!"


End file.
